


Paternal Instinct

by HeatOfTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, parent destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: Your OTP are getting ready to have/adopt a baby. Person A starts freaking out because “oh my god what if I forget to feed it or change it WHAT IF I DROP IT!” And generally panicing about it. So Person B calls up their parents and 2:00 am saying “I know it’s early but they’re really freaking out, you can’t laugh but will you PLEASE tell them they won’t drop the baby.” But plot - twist the parents actually dropped Person B when they were a baby. Person B is outraged while Person A can’t stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instinct

When they’d been accepted for adoption, Cas couldn’t have been happier. Given Dean’s excitement through the previous steps of the process, he assumed his husband would share the same feeling. As soon as he shared the news however, Dean had turned into an anxious mess, convinced they weren’t ready yet despite having been on the waiting list for almost a year. Tonight, like every other night, saw Dean lying awake next to him at almost 2am, reading parenting articles. 

“Dean” Cas snapped after his husband sighed deeply for the third time.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up” Dean replied, looking over at him with a guilty expression. 

Cas rolled his eyes. his patience with this was wearing thin, and the lack of sleep didn’t help. “You’ve been tossing and turning for three hours with your phone light on how the hell did you expect me to have gotten to sleep anyway?” 

“Sorry” Dean replied again. “But since you’re awake. Are we gonna get the baby vaccinated? Because I think we should but I mean what if something happens? That’s not in our control. Herd immunity’s a thing right? So if all her friends get vaccinated then she might not even have to” 

“Dean” Cas interrupted. “Of course we’re getting the baby vaccinated” 

“Right yeah, of course” Dean nodded. “I was just thinking. We need to start making decisions about this kind of stuff. Don’t wanna mess her up” 

“You’re not going to mess the baby up Dean” Cas replied. “I wouldn’t let you” 

Dean smiled a little, and then his eyes widened, as if he’d just thought of something. “Oh God, what if I do something to her?”

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous” Cas replied, rolling his eyes again. 

“It’s not ridiculous, it’s entirely possible. What if I drop her?” Dean replied, sounding increasingly more worried. “What if I trip over that carpet at the… Oh my God what if I trip on the rug and drop her down the stairs?”

Cas groaned loudly, standing up and going out to the hall. He grabbed the landline, calling the Winchesters house and rubbing his temples. 

“Hello?” Mary mumbled, sounding half asleep. 

“Sorry to wake you up like this Mary, its Dean” Cas replied, leaning against the wall by the phone. 

“Dean? Is he okay? John wake up” She replied.

“He’s fine… more or less. He’s really worried about the baby. He’s not sleeping. He keeps having this nightmare that he drops her down the stairs and he won’t shut up about it. Would you be able to tell him that he’s not gonna drop the baby? Please” Cas sighed. 

“Oh” Mary replied. “Oh honey, go get him” 

“Dean!” Cas shouted, covering the phone and handing it over to him when he came padding out of the bedroom. 

“Who is it?” He mouthed to Cas as he put it to his ear. “Oh, hey mom we didn’t wake you up did we?”

“Yes, but that’s okay, Cas said you’re having trouble thinking about the baby” Mary replied, and Dean glared over at Cas a little. Cas couldn’t bring himself to care, leaning against the wall and looking over at him to listen. 

“I’m fine mom” Dean replied. “Just a little worried” 

“That’s okay sweetheart, your dad was the exact same when I was pregnant with you” Mary replied softly and Dean visibly relaxed. 

Cas softened a little, smiling to him. Dean smiled at Mary’s words, leaning against the wall by the phone. “Really?”

“Of course, it’s totally normal to feel like you’re going to mess up” Mary replied softly. 

Cas moved, wrapping his arms around Dean and putting his chin against his shoulder. He could feel how relaxed he was and it calmed him more. He was worried about him. 

“You just need to remember the important thing is that you’re going to love this baby more than anyone else in the world, and no amount of accidentally feeding them something that makes them sick, or buying the wrong size clothes is going to change that, okay?” Mary told him. 

Cas smiled a little at that too, kissing Dean’s cheek. “See, I told you” He muttered softly into his other ear. 

“Don’t worry so much sweetheart” Mary told him. “Heaven knows we dropped you enough when you were a baby”

“Wait, what?” Dean tensed again, standing upright and almost knocking Cas off balance. 

“It was only a couple of times honey, and look at you” Mary replied. “You turned out just fine” 

“You dropped me?” Dean asked, seemingly offended. “How do you drop your own baby? Mom!” 

“Relax sweetheart, it didn’t affect you that much now did it?” Mary replied. “Besides if you want to place blame, it was usually your father” 

“Usually?” Dean asked, his eyebrows raising again. “Jesus mom, did you never watch him? Dad’s like a giant how did I not die from a fall like that?” 

Cas bit his lip, watching Dean get gradually more annoyed. He couldn’t help it, letting out a laugh after a moment. 

 

“Oh my God, I bet this is why Sam’s so much smarter than me” Dean added, running a hand through his hair. “I bet you never dropped Stanford baby”

“Well no, but that’s just luck” Mary replied. 

Cas laughed again, struggling to keep it in as he watched Dean’s eyebrows raise. He was in a fit of giggles in minutes, holding his stomach as Dean continued his angry rant about probably being able to get into Yale if his parents hadn’t given him possible brain damage. 

By the time Dean hung up, he was pouting deeply. Cas calmed down enough to cup his cheeks gently. “She’s right babe, you turned out amazing” 

“Maybe this is only half as awesome as I could have turned out” Dean replied. “Maybe some of my amazing got knocked out when my dad the freaking giant baby dropper-”  
Cas cut him off with a kiss. “Shh” He told him. “Are you still worried about the baby?”

“No way” Dean replied, smiling a little. “At least now I know we’re gonna be better parents than my parents”


End file.
